ichigo!
by jojoflamingo
Summary: After ichigo Lost her powers , the kurosaki family decided to move to ikebukuro for a fresh start. Ichigo is miserable not having the power to protect her little sisters from hollows fem ichigoxshizuo
1. Chapter 1

Begin

Sigh , 'We've arived in ikebukuro , I just hope ichi-nee will cheer up while we're here '. Yuzu thought.

" Hey ichigo can we get something to eat" karin asked.

" Hn.." Was ichigo's reply.

Karin and yuzu both sighed at their older sister's reply.

" come on , ichi-nee don't be so glum , we miss karakura town too, at least we still have each over , don't worry we are safe in this town you don't have protect us all the time" yuzu said

Ichigo just smiled sadly she placed both her hands on karin and yuzu's head and ruffled they're hair.

"I know , but I'm still gonna protect you both even if you can take care of yourself's" ichigo said

Yuzu began to tear up "ichi-nee..." Then began to cry.

"Eh... Yuzu stop crying your making a scene" karin said noticing the people staring at them.

Ichigo just smiled softly and wiped away yuzu tears.

"Its alright yuzu you don't have to cry you're a big girl now" ichigo said.

Yuzu then smiled "okay..." She said cheerfully.

"Okay now what do you guys want to eat " ichigo said.

"Let yuzu choose " karin said

"Why don't we just walk around and look for a restaurant " said yuzu

So they continued walking until they spotted a big black man handing out fliers

Yuzu rushed over to the man " eh yuzu wait its dangerous " yelled ichigo.

"Come on ichigo! " Said karin also running ahead.

"Wait karin" ichigo just sighed.

Ichigo's POV

Sigh what am I going to do with them

I decided to follow them to the man

"Hey mister you remind me a lot of one of nee-chan's friends... " I heard yuzu say.

" Is that so , then eat at russian sushi its good" he said

"Hey yuzu , karin don't carelessly run over the streets like that " I scolded then looked At the giant , most people would be intimidated but being friends with people like chad and tessai learned me not to judge others.

"Hey , you must be they're sister" he said friendly .

" Yeah , nice to meet you I'm ichigo kurosaki " I greeted politely even though I always have frown on my face I do still have manners.

" You can call me simon , you have unique hair kurosaki-san " simon said.

I stiffened "u-h.. Y-yeah" I said getting nervous.

Simon noticed this and just smiled " you should eat at russia sushi" he said.

I just sighed

I completely forgot about my hair colour... what if its the same here , I just hope nobody bothers me about it.

"Come on let's go inside " yuzu said cheerfully and began marching forward towards the sushi building with karin.

And I just shook my head I was about to walk forward then stopped as I felt a big hand on my shoulder , I then turned , it was simon's hand.

I raised my brow, " you good sister , ya . You take good care of them " simon said.

I let out a small smile "yeah"

I walk towards the building and entered , My head turning from left to right searching for yuzu and karin I spotted them and walk over ,

"You know, you two shouldn't always run off like you do we know this town yet , you could get lost or worse get hurt" I said worried .

Karin just rolled her eyes and yuzu giggled.

My frown deepened "I don't know what I'll do if I wasn't there to protect you" I said.

It was silent " were sorry nee-chan yuzu and I are just excited " karin said .

Then suddenly karin's eyes widened .

I quickly grabbed her shoulders. Alarmed.

"Karin! What is it , is it a hollow!?" I almost yelled getting up slightly.

"N-no, its just a high spiritual pressure heading this way , but it doesn't feel sinister like that of a hollow's " she said as she relaxed.

"Kuso.." I cursed, ever since aizens defeat I lost my shinigami powers and even though I have gained a lot of physical strength I still lost the ability to sense spiritual pressure so I wouldn't be able to sense danger.

"Its okay nee-chan let's just pretend nothing happened" karin said trying to calm me down.

Yuzu and karin are both worried about me I sighed and sit back down.

We ordered some sushi and waited then I heard the shops door opening ,

It was soft but I heard karin say "its him"

I knew it was the spiritual pressure she felt earlier I glanced back to see who it was

It was fairly tall man he had bleached blond hair he was wearing a bartenders outfit if I had to describe him in one word it would be the word 'weird'.

' Ah great another weirdo ' I thought as I turned back and gave both of my sisters a stern glare that says 'don't get involved with strange people' karin nodded understanding what I was trying to say yuzu looked clueless and I just sighed.

The blond sat at the right behind us and just ignored it our sushi arrived and we started eating.

Shizuo's POV

I was taking a stroll when my stomach growled then decided to get something to eat at russia sushi it was only two blocks away

'That flea izaya hasn't showed his face in ikebukuro for a while he is definitely planing something, but it is peace and quiet without him here come to think of it I haven't thrown a vending machine all day today ' I thought.

I arrived at russia sushi simon was still handing out fliers then spotted me he smiled.

"Hey shizuo did you come to eat great shushi " he asked and I nodded.

He was now even more happy " there is new people in town , girl and little sisters , give them warm welcome ya!" He said .

I raised an eyebrow ' new people eh? ' I thought.

"Sure simon " I said as I walked into the building.

The first thing I saw was orange hair. My eyes then move down to her face that was frowning she was looking at the younger raven haired girl then glanced at me for few seconds then reverted her attention back to her sisters.

I shrugged and went to the table behind her.

" ichi-nee can we get ice cream after this" I heard the girl with sand-blonde hair say.

"Hn..." I heard the older ones reply.

The other two just sighed.

"Ichigo can't you answer properly" her sister scolded.

"Oh sorry yuzu" the girl now known as ichigo replied.

Then suddenly someone yelled.

"IIIIccccchhhhhhhiiiiiigggggoooo!" Yelled a man rushing into the shop.

I heard ichigo sigh before the man could glomp her she swung her fist out and it connected with man's face I sat there in shock.

The man shot backwards then came back up with a bloody nose.

"Ichigo, my beautiful daughter why must you be so cruel to your father "

He whined.

"Gees , what the hell! can't you let us eat in peace for once!" she yelled.

"Cut it out you two no fighting " yuzu? Said.

The orange head just stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ichigo where are you going?" Karin yelled.

"Tch... For a walk !" She yelled slamming the door.

"Sigh, now you've gone and done it dad" karin said.

"Eh? What did I do?" He asked

They just sighed

and to my shock the raven haired man pulled out a poster with a woman on it and began bawling " oh my dear misaki our daughters are so cruel to me , what should I do " he cried.

My eye brow twitched 'this guy is getting on my nerves no wonder she left' I thought.

" Eh dad your gonna have to pay for the sushi since you chased ichigo away" karin stated.

"Eh?" Was his reply.

I had enough of this guy's annoying antics and left the restaurant before I punched him.

I walked around ikebukuro for a while but realized I can't get that girl 'ichigo?' Face out of my mind no doubt that she was very attractive I then shook my head and continued walking.

Ichigo's POV

I placed both my hands in my jean pockets I walked for a while

I felt some one grab my wrist I turned to glare at them

"Hey what's a beautiful woman as yourself doing out here so late" a guy with an ugly face said disgustingly.

I snorted . "None of your business , ugly" I said.

He sneered "bitch ! " And his grip on my wrist tightened he lifted his fist to punch my face

I just smirked and dodged with ease

"What?" Some of them said others just stood there confused.

I then disappeared and reappeared behind one of them.

Before any of them could react I knocked him out

"You know... I would have to thank you guys, I was looking for fight since I came here" I smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey lol..

Forgot to ask for reviews

So please review...

Next chapter.

Ichigo's pov

I walked away from the men that attacked me, they were all unconscious and stacked on top of each over.

Hmpf... I crossed my arms

' bunch of idiots , they didn't even put up a fight'.

I just walked on as if nothing happened I was In between people again and decided to go sit by the fountain

...ring...

That's my phone , I took it out to see its orihime sending me a message

Orihime: hello ichigo!

Ichigo: orihime , is something wrong?

Orihime: ichigo there is nothing wrong! , I just wanted to know how you are doing : )

Ichigo: oh okay...

Orihime: well...?

Ichigo: 'well'.. what?

Orihime: HOW ARE YOU! Gees , you're so slow!

My eye twitched at that message but decided to ignore it

Ichigo: I'm fine , sorry orihime but I've got to go, bye.

I know it's cruel but orihime understands, Right?.

Suzio pov

'That damn FLEA! Where is he?' I thought as I ran through ikebukoro.

"IZAYA! Come out you damn flea!" I yelled

Then he came into my view

"Oh shizu-chan over here" he mocked as he waved and ran at the same time

"Ill kill him ! kill, kill, kill! " I chanted as ran after him.

There was a fountain up ahead , izaya was about to jump over it when I grabbed hold of the back of his shirt and threw him.

He flipped over with grace and landed on his feet and smirked

I growled "izaya!.." I yelled "I am going to kill you"

"I like to see you try shizu-chan!" He said smiling, then pulling out his pocket knife pointing it at me.

I just let out another growl as we both charged forward

Ichigo's Pov

What the hell!

I was just sitting when I heard two guys fighting

I turned around and saw the blond haired man from earlier and a man with black hair charge at each over

nope... Not my problem , I am not going to interfere

Then suddenly there was blinding a light I blinked confused

it was the reflecting off of that black haired guy's knife.

...

...

...

knife!

'Sigh' now I don't have a choice, but get involved.

CURSE my hero complex!

I was in-between them in 5 seconds flat

and stopped their attacks with my hands

My eyes widened in surprise as the blonds punch was really strong , well abnormally strong for a human... I mean but still weak in my case

Since I still have my physical strength I traded for my soul reaper power, I scowled at the memory of not having my powers.

Izaya's pov

I watched the girl who stopped my knife with interest she is scowling but I don't think me and shizu-chan is the cause

she's very interesting she could stop shizu-chans punch and as I see it without much effort at all

Looks like I have another player on my chessboard...

Shizuo's pov

My eyes widened ' how? What the?'

she came out of no where ! And she stopped my punch I focused on her

Wait ! She is that girl from earlier! With her two sisters

'Ichigo' I thought

"You know fighting in public could result in injuries to innocent people so I would appreciate if you put your knife fist away" she said calm still holding onto my fist and that flea's knife.

I let my hand down but the flea wasn't as willing he smirked and I inwardly growled

'Damn flea is up to something ' I thought

And I was right he swung the blade and aimed the sharp metal towards her face

She easily caught it with her bare hand

I was angry and was about to growl at him when ichigo spoke

" Well that isn't very nice , couldn't you just listened like your friend over here and put your knife away , you know you could have really injured me " she said

And this time I growled out " I'm not the flea's friend and he isn't mine either!".

"Aww , come on shizu-chan~ after all we've been through you don't see me as a friend , I'm hurt~" he mocked.

My face was red with anger

I was going to punch his smug face.

Ichigo pov

I watch the two in amusement , this didn't seem like a healthy relationship to me.

"So~what's your name orange-chan~ " the black haired one asked and I scowled at the nickname.

"Kurosaki ichigo " I didn't ask their name and followed the advise I gave uzu by not getting involved with strange people.

But I was already involved the moment I stopped the fight ,I sighed.

what was that saying again?

Practice what you preach? Or something like that!

"So your ichigo~ I'm izaya and that brute over there is shizuo heiwajima ~" he said

This guy is kind of creepy

"I've heard a lot about you strawberry-chan you were the most feared delinquent at karakura high and always pick fights , you have 2 sisters and your father owns a clinic, your mother died when you were six " he said and smirked

My eyes narrowed suspiciously I was angry and a little weirded out how much did this creep know ?

Wait did he just call me strawberry?!

Fin~

My fingers are know cold

Listening to music

Review !

...

...

...

Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people!

Chapter 3 ... Is here ... Finally!

Ichigo's pov

Strawberry...strawberry...strawberry...strawberry...strawberry...strawberry...

It echoes through my head.

My eye twitched and I ground my teeth together

"Who the hell are you calling strawberry..." I said in almost a whisper

"what did you say ? I didn't hear you" he said.

"I said WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STRAWBERRY!" I yelled.

Then I punched him so hard in the face that I send him flying .

Shizuo's pov

I could only stare with wide eyes as she punched izaya , the corner of my mouth lifting up in a smirk

The damn flea deserved it...

She grabbed izaya by the collar of his shirt " my name is ichigo not strawberry you bastard!" She yelled in his face.

"Hmm..?" He mumbled disoriented.

It took all my will power to not laugh at the dumb face he is making.

" Look , my name only means one thing and one thing only and that is 'to protect' got it..." She said menacingly.

He nodded dumbly..

I've never seen the flea at lost for words , its amusing somebody finally put him in his place.

Izaya pov

Damn it... I've got to snap out of it!

Shit my face hurts like hell! come on izaya, you need to get control over the situation.

"You've got quite a punch there , you and shizu-chan are perfect for each over ~" I said .

" Eh ? Whatever .. Just don't call me strawberry again" she said glaring at me.

" Aw ~ I guess that name doesn't suit strawberries are suppose to be sweet and you are probably far from being sweet ~ ichigo kurosaki." I said .

She smirked " you catch on fast , next time you pull something like that I won't hesitate breaking your neck" she threatened but still looking casual while doing it she must be used to it

I looked over to shizuo surprisingly he is being unusually quiet .

The sight what I saw was enough for me burst into laughter there stood ikebukoro's most feared and strongest man flustered at the comment I made earlier about him and kurosaki being perfect for each over.

Shizuo's pov

What did the flea say? I'm not...we're not blood rushed to my cheeks just thinking about the possibility , why would he even think that?

And she is going on like she didn't even hear him , or she just pretended she didn't hear.

Urgh!... This is confusing!

Leave it up to the flea to always mess with my head now I'm not gonna stop thinking about it.

Shit now.. Izaya is looking this way? " What?" I snapped.

Ichigo also looked my way and my thoughts went back to what izaya said , and my face turned even redder.

"Oi... Are you okay? Do you have a fever are you sick?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Eh-..no I eh... Its nothing ...its heat!...I mean! its a bit warm" I said flustered.

I heard izaya laughing in the back ground I was about to yell at him when suddenly ichigo grabbed my hand I was shocked she had a serious exspresion on her face.

"Idiot.. You could have heat stroke or something , we need to cool you down" she scolded me as she dragged me with her .

My eyes wide as I gazed at my hand she was holding we then suddenly stopped "wait here.." She said

" Eh.. Okay?" I said confused.

She went inside the store and a few minutes came back out with a bag , she took out a bottle of milk and handed it over to me .

" Milk?" I asked

"Yeah!... We don't want you fainting because of heat stroke" she said

My face turned red at the memory and also at how caring she seems to be, for a person like me its kinda nice for a change , she's not like the others ,she's not running at the sight of me. I smiled

"Thanks" I said gratefully

"My pleasure" she grinned

We drank our milk And sat in for a while until "hey, where's your friend?" she asked.

I scowled " he's not my friend, and I don't care where he is " I said.

"Oh... I don't like him" and that's all she said.

And I just nodded in agreement..

Fin

Was inspired by lots of songs!

Hope you enjoyed

Question : should ichigo get her powers back?

Review pretty please!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing ! (HUGS)...

Wow!

Warnings: ooc'nes

Disclaimer : me 'no' own X

Chapter 4

shizuo's Pov

Beep...beep...beeeeeeeep..

"Argh!, shut up!" I yelled as I threw the alarm clock against the wall it slid down to the floor and landed o the stack of other damaged alarm clocks.

'I should really pick those up ' I thought as I sighed but them surprisingly smiled as I thought about yesterday and the girl ichigo.

**Flash Back**

**as we drank our milk we sat I a comfortable silence she was the first to break the silence...**

**"Hey since were both drinking milk together ...does this make us friends?" ichigo asked awkwardly.**

**I was shocked , no really I was , this was so new to me , no one has ever asked me that question before I really don't know how to reply .."friends?" I mumbled...**

**"um.. what I mean to say is do you want to be my friend ?" she asked nervously.**

**'what do I say? I barley even know her , but oddly enough my whole being is telling me to just say yes'**

**"uh yeah!..." I accidentally yelled causing her to jump a little .**

**"I mean , yes ill be your friend " I said awkwardly.**

**she gave a small smile and it made me happy for some reason...there was a beeping noise ad she immediately took out her phone then gasped.**

**"I'm sorry but I have to go my family is worried...bye - oh wait give me your number ill give mine to you , that way we can keep in touch" she said fiddling with her phone.**

**"oh okay " I said as I got out my phone , I blush a little at the thought of giving my number to her , it was kind of embarrassing I've never done this before.**

**"okay all done!" she said as she closed her phone.**

**"eh okay" I replied awkwardly.**

**" I should get going ... eh bye" she bowed and started to leave.**

**I gave a small wave , she was now out of sight then I said " friend huh?" I smile as I started walking home with my hands in my pockets. **

**End Flash Back**

izaya's pov

hmmm... How interesting ichigo kurosaki , I dot have a place for you on my chess board ...yet.

I smirked as I stared at the chess piece in my hand.

"what are you so happy about ?" namie asked indifferently.

"oh nothing my dear namie~" I said teasingly.

she just rolled her eyes "if its really nothing as you say, then stop smiling its creeping me out!" she said then resumed typing .

I laughed "oh... does my happiness upset you namie~" I asked.

She rolled her eyes again and said nothing ... which she didn't even deny , probably because its true !

I snickered at that thought.

"ugh would you sto-" she yelled halfway "eh.. what happened to your face ?" she asked her anger completely gone, replaced by curiosity.

I stopped laughing "oh you know , I encountered a strawberry with the personality of a tiger " I said mysteriously.

I swear I could see a tick mark appear on her head , throbbing, she took a deep breath ad calmed her self , I watched in amusement .

"hey namie~ if you really wanted to know that badly all you have to do is trade information with me~" I said innocently , but both she and I know that I was anything but innocent .

she scoffed "as if !" she said irritated.

I was about to reply when I suddenly remembered I had a meeting with one of my new clients.

"well...looks like I have a meeting and it seems I'm already late~ namie don't miss me too much, bye~" I said as I made my way to the door...or more like skipped to door.

I moved out of the way for the flying object coming my way.

I laughed "now now namie..calm your temper, your not turning into shizu-chan, now are you?" I teased as I closed the door behind me ,I leaned my ear against the door and heard a faint 'idiot' .

I scoffed then skipped to the place I was supposed to meet my client at.

Ichigo pov

Achoo!...sniff..sniff..

"hmmm I hope I'm not getting sick" I said as wiped my nose.

"or maybe somebody is thinking about you" Karin said .

"hmm you really think so?" I asked as I put a piece of toast in my mouth.

"its obvious that somebody is thinking of my lovely daughter ...ICHIGO ! you make me so proud " my father cried as he would call it 'tears of joy '. I rolled my eyes.

"I sighed ,"this is going to be a long day" I said to myself .

done ~

ahh sorry haven't updated in a while ! I have exams , bleh ad I'm pretty sure I will fail afrikaans ...sob..sob.. *cries*

Review and give me strength... please!


End file.
